vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam filter problems
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. Please include the error you receive when trying to save the page, to speed up the process of getting it fixed. Add all new sections to the bottom of the page. "HTTP" Can't make any edits to wikia:c:absurdopedia:HTTP article (even blanking attempt gives a spam filter error). Had someone blacklisted 'HTTP' as a title for an article? 12:23, July 8, 2010 (UTC) RPG Wikia I need to report two noticed false positives with the spam filter whilst trying to edit RPG.wikia. It was catching the characters "can ac" and "go to". This is problematic when you want to use phrases like "X rifle can accept Y sized magazines" and "when X go to war with Y". ShadowDragon8685 00:16, June 17, 2010 (UTC) /m/ I wish to report a false positive with the Spam filter, but that page is locked to editing. Seems counterproductive. Anyway, I have no idea why I cannot create an article on a wiki I'm an admin on (Cyber Nations Wiki) with the title /m/. The goal is to redirect it to a page entitled \m/ (disambiguation), since most browsers will change a backslash to a forward slash if entered into the address bar. But apparently, I can't do that, since the title /m/ is spam-blacklisted. Any way around this? Cheers, ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) :cant make pages that end in "/". Is a protection against "stupid" spambots that make malformed pagenames, like "Forum:index/" --Uberfuzzy 03:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Oh well, thanks for the response :) ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) user: Excuse me, but I can't edit my own Userpage or any Userpage, because the spam filter has apparently "blacklisted" the pagename/link "user" or whatever. This is obviously incorrect, so someone needs to fix this.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 16:04, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Same for me on Runescape Wikia "user:" is the string I think. Rich Farmbrough, 16:05 9 June 2010 (GMT). ::Seems to have been a glitch with the blacklist for titles, should be fixed within 10 minutes (cache) --Charitwo (talk) 16:07, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Good, because no-one on the SFW can edit their userpages.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 16:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC) User Page Hey, this is Nitrous X from the Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki. This spam filter won't let me edit my own userpage! So it directed me here. Could you help me out? --Nitrous X 16:09, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :See above. --Charitwo (talk) 16:18, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Spam Filter Problems The site I work on (Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia) is having problems with the spam filter. Pages are having problems being edited because there is dialogue on them because its an Rp site. The Wikia can't function if we aren't able to use dialogue. Hopefully someone can fix this? --Takeshi (Talk here) 18:33, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :This is likely a glitch and has been corrected, if not please submit a screenshot or a paste of the error you receive. --Charitwo (talk) 20:10, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Wikiality: Spam Filter Why is http://wikiality.wikia.com/ considers links to http://thinkprogress.org/ to be spam? --Mutopis 00:07, June 17, 2010 (UTC) * (this is the link that i tried to used and it blocked it http://thinkprogress.org /2010/06/03/bp-halliburton-buy-)(had to break it or wont post) --Mutopis 00:11, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : Unblocked.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 21:26, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Not a spam report, but a report of a false positive with the spam filter Hi there, sorry this is so long, but I tried to post to Spam filter to report spam filter problems but it told me that I had to request editing here, so I'll just post my problem here instead and hopefully the people who work on the filter will see this message. I was editing the firebat page over at StarCraft Wiki, where I am a frequent and valued contributor, and the page cannot be edited unless a link that is already in the page is removed, because the spam filter mistakenly thinks that any article containing "http://www.blizzpla" is spam. A link using that appears in the text of the article already, and has been there for some time, but now the article cannot be edited at all unless that is removed. However, that link is used to document an interview of Dustin Browder, the lead designer of the game StarCraft II, done by that website blizzplanet.com that supposedly is "spam" but actually is necessary to document things on our wiki about the StarCraft game franchise. Your spam filter needs to first of all not have a filter to ban that website, and secondly you need to allow people to make edits to articles if the parts they are changing do not have anything the spam filter considers spam. I was trying to edit an entirely different part of the firebat article that had nothing to do with this banned url, but the spam filter rejects all edits because of the text the article already contains. This is obviously not the way a spam filter should work. It should block spam from being done, but should not classify any edit to a given article as spam just because it retroactively decided some of the article's pre-existing content is now considered spam. I think this is a bug in your spam filter bot, and blizzplanet.com is a legitimate website that has interviews of Blizzard employees such as Mr. Browder cited as sources by several articles in StarCraft Wiki. Please solve this problem, as it is having a detrimental effect on the StarCraft Wiki, making it so that the firebat article and probably others cannot be edited unless reference links in them that actually document the content to make it verifiable are removed. Thank you very much for reading this, and as this is the first problem I have ever encountered with your spam filter, I don't feel the need to request editing rights, as long as posting problems to you this way actually gets the job done. I imagine the reason that blizzplanet was blocked is probably another wiki documenting another Blizzard game franchise, most likely WoWWiki as it is the biggest wiki for a Blizzard game, decided that they consider that website to be spam, so perhaps you could allow them to block blizzplanet as spam on wikis that don't want it while not making the block for it global for all of Wikia. And please solve the bug in your spam filter that doesn't allow edits to articles already containing pre-existing "spam" that it detects, and have it look at the changes from the previous edit instead. This could be implemented very simply, by checking the current version of the page for spam, and seeing if it fails the same spam filter test as the edited version someone is trying to update the page to. It is not nice to block anyone from editing an article unless something already in it that they didn't even put there is removed. Thanks again for reading this, sorry if my message was a bit long but I was just trying to explain things in detail for you to understand better, and have a nice day! --The Overmind 05:09, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :You should request an admin at that wiki add the offending URL to MediaWiki:Spam-whitelist. That should allow it to be posted on that wiki. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) ::There was a lot of trouble, mainly due to not having received this message by email, but also because no one explained how the whitelist actually worked. (I added the link to the whitelist, to no avail.) So, I'm adding the syntax here, perhaps this can be spread to various help pages so other administrators don't run into this problem: # # External URLs matching this list will *not* be blocked even if they would # have been blocked by blacklist entries. # # Syntax is as follows: # * Everything from a "#" character to the end of the line is a comment # * Every non-blank line is a regex fragment which will only match hosts inside URLs NotASpamURL1.com NotASpamURL2.com MoreNonSpamURLs.com # Be sure to open the edit window and copy/paste what is there, since there's supposed to be multiple lines instead of one huge block of text. Also leave the spaces before the first and last #; apparently that is key. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:24, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Forever Knight Wiki I can't save edits made to our webpage for Dorothy Elggren. Apparently something is triggering the spam filter. -- Greer Watson 03:34, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Please, provide the message you get when trying to save your edits. 14:22, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Wrongly triggering spam filter This page 'bradfitzpatrick . com/weblog/395/free-beer-mug-icons-for-the-buy-me-a-beer-plugin' is triggering the spam filter. I guess it's the combination of "free", "beer" and "buy" but I don't know. Duskey 04:05, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : Fixed.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 21:26, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you. Duskey(talk)(blog) 16:54, July 5, 2010 (UTC) CM-Wiki On the Critical Mass wiki this links trigger the filter: *www.myspace.com/criticalmassbatonrouge *www.criticalmassbatonrouge.org Is there a way to remove them from the blacklist? Thanks --Diamant 20:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : Should be fixed now.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 08:57, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Far Cry wiki There is some page that is written in Cyrillic and I can't edit. Its deletion would be appreciated. Thanks, CoD addict 06:51, June 25, 2010 (UTC) : Gone.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 08:57, June 27, 2010 (UTC) False positive on Phineas and Ferb Wiki I need to update the main show description page and the spam filter is triggering on the links in the External links section. Each one is a valid link to a Disney website. Please give the spam filter a nudge so it will release that page. Thanks. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:01, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : What is the exact phrase that the filter says is blocked?--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 08:50, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. :::: This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. :::: The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: http://tv.disney.go.com/ disneychannel/ phineasandferb/ games/ cowabungacandac :::: If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. :: The actual link is disneychannel/ phineasandferb/ games/ cowabungacandace/ index.html Cowabunga Candace. :: If that is removed, the spam filter triggers on the Candace's Quiz link, which is disneychannel/ phineasandferb/ games/ quiz_candace/ Candace's Quiz. :: (Spaces have been added after each / in all 3 links above because the spam filter is triggering here on them and preventing me from saving my edit.) :: I have removed the two links for now. If you need to view the page with those links in it, go to the June 4th revision. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:15, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: Should be fixed now :)--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 03:57, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: Just tested it and it is. Thanks for fixing that so quickly. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:39, June 28, 2010 (UTC) "Welcome to" error Two of the episodes in our fictional roleplay on the Total Drama Wiki start with the name "Welcome to". We can't save this in the elimination table on the roleplay's forum, however. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 04:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :What is the error message you get when you attempt to save? [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (talk) 06:40, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::"The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: http://totaldramaroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Welcome_to - that, except without the nowiki. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 02:16, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: Unblocked.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 05:21, June 30, 2010 (UTC) UTAU Wiki incorrect spam filter For some reason, whenever I try to add the following domain "Terraloid.tk" to my own UTAU's page as their homepage, it is reported as triggering the spam filter and it won't be saved. Anyway, could you edit this please? Thanks, it'd be appreciated. --Jadii 18:25, July 03, 2010 (GMT) :I don't see any matches with that phrase. It's not filtered. 22:34, July 3, 2010 (UTC) : :When you put it in as a link (e.g. http:// terraloid.tk/ (I have to put a space or it will trigger the spam filter)) it tells me it is filtered and won't allow me to save. Instead, it directed me to here to report an incorrect filter problem. This is the error I get: "The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: http:// terraloid.tk/ If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Return to Spam filter problems." --Jadii 00 :07, July 04, 2010 (GMT) Ratchet & Clank wiki I was adding to a statement on w:c:ratchet:Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time. Then the spam protection filter comes in with "The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: redirecting link". I can't put the actual link there in plain text because it triggers the spam filter on this wiki too. Nifky^ 13:10, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : Unblocked.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 01:41, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Problem with http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Josie_and_the_P*u*s*sy link http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Jazzy_and_the_*P*ussycats/References page has a link to http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Josie_and_the_Pus*sycats_(TV_series). When I add new references and trying to save the page I get this message: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Josie_and_the_Pu*s*s*y I think it is the Pussy word which causes the filter triggering. It is not the reference to female genitalia (see http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/*P*ussy#Genitalia). (Note: added the * as P word causes the filter on VSTF Wiki to trigger too) --Teyandee 15:19, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Baugh! Was reporting a wiki and got this: The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: 4ffi1iateD0tC0m (had to leetize it) Help! ΩpenBSDWiki 04:47, July 9, 2010 (UTC) BBcode Is BBcode blacklisted? I was trying to create an example of BBcode for easy copy+paste for our users and it detected [ u r l = as spam (without the spaces of course), even though the URL was for a wikia wiki. Duskey(talk)(blog) 02:20, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, because it's commonly used by spambots who mistake mediawiki for forum sites. --Charitwo (talk) 02:21, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Jusenkyo Wikia I'm getting the following message when trying to edit this page here: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: web.archive.org/web/20030211161221/drakensis.9cy.com/fiction/epic.html The page in question *with problem link* was fine a couple of months ago when the page was created, but is now giving me fits and won't let me save any updates to the page. Given the wikia in question has numerous links to internet archive pages, is this going to cause further headaches in the future?Gallicus 05:21, July 13, 2010 (UTC) : Unblocked.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 05:56, July 13, 2010 (UTC) VC-Reviews Hello, I'm the admin of the Nintendo Wikia. On the site there are articles for games part of the Virtual Console (like Sonic the Hedgehog and ToeJam and Earl). Anyway, on those pages we allow links to the Nintendo Life/VC-Reviews articles of the games, and for some reason on the ToeJam & Earl page, the link to VC-Reviews' article is blocked, while the reviews for other games linking to the same site aren't (for example: the Super Mario Bros. article). Here is the spam message: :"The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. :The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: REMOVED :If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. :Return to ToeJam & Earl." The link is the following: http://www.vc-reviews add this to the end of that: .com/games/megadrive/to Thanks in advance for fixing this. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 16:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : Unblocked.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 20:25, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Link to forum I tried to create an article and add a link to a forum but I cannot save it because "spam filter" blocks it. The link blocked is: forum.ragezone.com/f98/toxic3-come-151254/#post1396643 ---- : Please sign all posts with ~~~~, and add new sections to the bottom of the page; I nearly missed this. Unblocked the text.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 20:28, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Halo wikia Unable to edit page with "/" when citing references. Warhead xTEAMx 16:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, we're unable to remove that block. You'll need to rename the page. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 16:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of The Jedi I'm trying to fix the artical on "Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI", but it won't let me save it. Can you please unblock it? : I don't see anything blocking that title; please copy/paste the exact error you get when trying to save.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 19:00, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Maradan Chronicles Wiki Hello there's a new activity in the game called webcam where you take pictures of your pet, but the spam filter doesn't want it: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: Webcam I'd appreciate it if the word was modified to be able to be created as an article, and also it might be a good idea that the word exception is also applied for Marapedia in case they decide to make an article about it too. ;) Thank you so much! --Liliana (my talk). 01:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : Unblocked.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 18:56, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Casi Angeles wiki On the w:c:es.casi-angeles Casi Angeles wiki this link triggers the filter: *http: //www.casiangelesup2010.blogspot.com (I left spaces to avoid the filter) It wasn't a "blogspot site" before but now they've changed their site name. Sorry for my bad English writing, I speak Spanish. Thanks. Ikreynes 01:15, July 24, 2010 (UTC) : Unblocked.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 18:56, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks, that was fast :) Ikreynes 20:16, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Spam filter problem at GPK wiki Spam filter wont let anyone make page 111. GPK wiki really does need this page. Please permit us to make the page. Thank You! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:48, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Unblocked.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 18:56, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's still blocking. Not sure what to do. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 20:25, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::That's a bug, give it some time. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 20:27, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Still has not took effect. Is wikia moving slow to update? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:56, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Still wont let me start article 111. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:28, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::I created the article, you can edit that now. Sorry for the wait. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 00:41, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It keeps coming up on the spamblock list when I try to edit the article 111. Yes you made the article, but it wont let me edit it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:15, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :The article now is not on the spamblock list. TY. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) 'Spam' on the RuneScape Wiki I was undoing an edit on runescape:Talk:Leak and i got a message saying "The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: http://www.samuelbeatt" (that's exactly what it said , I didn't cut it off) and I had to work around the filter to put it here. I would also like to say we have no problems with spam so I don't think we really need this spam filter, with over 1000 users with over 100 edits, 99 users with rollback, and 72 sysops, we have it covered. Is there a way to have the filter turned off completely for our wiki? Evil1888 09:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. 22:35, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::"Fixed"... Is there a way to have the filter turned off completely for our wiki? Evil1888 00:05, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :The URL blocked was fixed. The spam filter goes beyond just a content filter so turning it off at Runescape is not an option. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 00:43, July 28, 2010 (UTC) 'Spam' connected with narod.ru 'Spam' on the Wikia connected to links from site, please remove. :Please give us the error message you get. 20:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Category:Reports Links to *.110mb.com blocked While I understand WHY *.110mb.com would be blocked, since it is a web host, and could be used by spammers for a temporary web page, it also causes problems at our wiki, the Glest Wiki. This is because one of our largest fan-sites uses that host, but is not-for profit and displays no ads, thus it cannot afford to upgrade to a commercial site or register a name. It would be nice if there was a way to either (1) remove the filter for *.110mb.com, (2) allows the individual wiki to allow this domain, or (3) allow this one specific site (http://glest.*) without being blacklisted. Thank you for your time. --Hofmic-- 02:51, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Please give us the message you get. 03:02, August 12, 2010 (UTC)